As mãos do protetor
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Após a batalha de Asgard, Hilda se empenha em recolher os corpos dos guerreiros-deuses, a fim de dar-lhes um funeral decente. O de Siegfried é o único que falta, e Hilda não irá parar até encontrá-lo.


**As mãos do protetor**

* * *

><p>Era madrugada. Hilda, acompanhada dos soldados, realizava a busca pelos corpos de seus guerreiros-deuses, com a finalidade de dar-lhes um ritual fúnebre decente. Os homens já derrubavam as árvores para fabricar os barcos, e sete dos oito corpos tinham sido recuperados.<p>

"Senhorita Hilda, acha mesmo que o corpo dele possa estar por aqui?"

"Se ele não estiver... Então significa que seu corpo foi pulverizado. Mas enquanto houver a menor chance de estar vivo, devemos continuar procurando."

Mais homens se uniram à busca com archotes. Já era difícil procurar durante o dia. À noite era quase impossível. Além disso, provavelmente seu corpo não existia mais.

Sua voz ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Ele era o mais próximo, e o que sabia mais sobre ela. O único sobrevivente de uma decadente família da nobreza. O herói dos guerreiros-deuses. Aquele que sempre lhe oferecia a mão para acompanhá-la aos lugares. Quando ela os tocava, sentia que seus dedos eram cada vez mais duros e ásperos.

"Já procuramos em todos os lugares por aqui. Se houver um corpo, só se for lá embaixo, senhorita."

Hilda olhou para o precipício. Sim, Pégasus tinha caído lá quando chamou por Odin. Ele podia ter caído lá embaixo depois do último ataque.

"É muito fundo. Se for assim, teremos de esperar até amanhã."

"Não", comandou Hilda. "Vamos descer e procurá-lo."

Os homens ficaram receosos.

"Mas... senhorita... Está muito tarde, e é perigoso descer este penhasco assim..."

"Vocês não precisam vir comigo. Eu sei que trabalharam duro para encontrar todos os corpos, e eu sou muito grata pelo que fizeram. Podem ir descansar. Dêem-me um archote, que eu irei procurá-lo eu mesma."

"Mas senhorita..."

"Siegfried deu a vida por mim. O mínimo que eu posso fazer por ele é isso."

"Senhorita... Bem... Então iremos com a senhorita."

"Eu agradeço... desculpem por minha teimosia."

O corpo dele podia estar ali. Se ela não procurasse, ninguém procuraria. Ele não tinha mais parentes. Sua vida era apenas protegê-la. Se o deixasse ali, sua alma não seria conduzida ao outro mundo.

Desceu. Os soldados ajudaram a encontrar uma boa trilha até o fundo do desfiladeiro. Se eles demorassem, o sol nasceria, e então poderiam procurar com facilidade. Hilda encolheu-se sob o casado, mas continuou a procurar. Ele podia estar por lá.

Ouviram um ruído. Algumas pedras, pequenas, caíram por perto.

"Senhorita, aqui é perigoso", alertou um dos homens. "Seria melhor se nós desistíssemos e tentássemos subir por..."

Não houve tempo para terminar a fala. Os homens saltaram, protegendo-se das enormes pedras e da chuva de terra sobre eles. Alguns tentaram alcançá-la para protegê-la, mas Hilda foi separada deles por uma enorme rocha. A areia desabou pesada sobre ela. Achou que morreria.

Sentia-se sufocada. Não podia se mexer.

"Senhorita Hilda! Senhorita Hilda!"

Perdeu a consciência sob os gritos desesperados dos soldados. 

* * *

><p>Ouviu os chamados de Freiya. Não estava morta então. Abriu os olhos e ficou meio ofuscada.<p>

"Hilda! Ah, graças a Odin! Hilda, está tudo bem? Está doendo? Fale comigo..."

"Freiya..."

"Ainda bem... Achávamos que te perderíamos, minha irmã."

"O que houve?"

"Você ficou soterrada enquanto procurava o corpo do Siegfried. Você ficou por horas lá até conseguíssemos encontrá-la... Mas você estava sem um arranhão."

"Como é possível...? Eu lembro que estava tão pesado..."

"Bem... Isso é porque..."

Hilda fez Freiya repetir o que disse três vezes. Não conseguiu acreditar facilmente. Quando os soldados a encontraram, viram o corpo de Siefgried protegendo o dela de uma enorme rocha. Era apenas o corpo com os ossos torácicos destruídos devido ao choque. Diziam que ele já devia estar morto no momento em que Hilda o procurava. Entretanto, a posição em que estava era definitivamente de alguém que tinha saltado para protegê-la no momento de risco.

Por muito tempo, ela não conseguiu falar mais nada. Acompanhou as preparações da pira sem silêncio, como se estivesse em outro mundo. Entretanto, quando estavam prestes a pôr fogo no corpo de Siegfried, comandou:

"Esperem."

Precisava despedir-se direito. Aproximou-se. O rosto de Siegfried já estava se decompondo. Olhou para as mãos. Com um pouco de coragem, tocou os dedos de seu guerreiro. Estavam mais duros do que nunca. De tanto treinar, pareciam ser feitos de pedra.

"Senhorita?"

"Podem lançar."

Botaram fogo. Entregaram o barco ao mar. Hilda ficou observando o leal servo que jamais a abandonara. A palha queimando, o barco afundando aos poucos, a fumaça subindo aos céus.

"Estranho", comentou Freiya, "está ventando para outra direção, mas a fumaça está vindo para cá."

De fato, não era natural. A fumaça lançava-se contra o vento, na direção de Hilda. Aos poucos, foi formando uma pequena nuvem escura sobre ela, como estivesse tentando abraçá-la ou protegê-la. Hilda sorriu. Ergueu a mão e tocou a fumaça.

Os dedos de Siegfried eram agora tão macios que ela mal podia sentir. 


End file.
